A ver si me atrapas!
by Catgox
Summary: (Yaoi) Barma tratara de demostrar su amor a su albino favorito por medio de regalos, pero Break no es una persona que se deje agarrar fácilmente, especialmente cuando le entregan ese tipo de regalos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

La tensión en su cuerpo era algo indescriptible, se sentía presionado, como si alguien analizara cada uno de sus movimientos. Break podía sentir como tenía dos ojos clavados en su pecho, observando cada inhalación, cada exhalación, como tragaba la saliva acumulada en su boca por el nerviosismo. La reacción de su cuerpo al sentirse inspeccionado de esa forma era tan fuerte que estaba seguro que se encontraba desnudo en medio de la reunión. Pero, el problema no era la mirada, sino la persona que lo estaba examinando. De repente Sintió una corriente por toda la columna vertebral y comenzó a sudar frio al darse cuenta quien era.

"¿Xerxes?" Liam preguntó preocupado.

"S-si ?...Liam-san" Break dijo mirándolo un poco distraído.

"Estas bien" pregunto Liam viendo la cara de su amigo con cierta palidez. "Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma" exclamo con el mismo tono de preocupación.

El peli blanco al ver la cara intranquila de su amigo cambio de una mirada tensa por un ojo entrecerrado y una sonrisa maniaca analizando al castaño. "Ho-ho! Liam-san no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí~" dijo a la vez que arrimaba su cabeza hombro del otro hombre sobándolo de arriba a abajo al etilo perrito cariñoso.

"Cállate! Y-y aléjate de mi!" exclamo Liam separando la cabeza del otro hombre con las dos manos y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. "L-lo que quiero decir es que estés atento a lo que se está hablando, este es un asunto importante" dijo el hombre mientras miraba a sus muslos donde tenía las manos empuñadas y todavía con el rubor en el rostro.

"Ok, ok~"dijo Break moviendo la mano de arriba abajo por debajo de la mesa para que los presentes no se dieran cuenta, sin embargo, en cuanto Liam volteo la cara para retomar por donde había dejado la discusión del tema el hombre de un solo ojo sintió de nuevo la tensión producida por el acecho de la persona que lo contempla. Ya sintiéndose casi violado decidió enfrentarlo con su único ojo, colocando la cabeza firme y una mirada penetrante volteo hacia el Duque Barma. De repente la piel del peli rojo cambio al mismo tono de color de su cabello, escondiendo la sonrisa coqueta detrás de su abanico metálico y dejando al descubierto un pestañeo más rápido de lo normal. _"Qué querrá de mi este Duque idiota" _pensó Break al ver sus expresiones. _"Será que quiere seducirme para luego hacerme caer en alguna situación vergonzosa o simplemente quiere sacarme más información como hizo en el teatro?"_ Pensó mientras continuaba observaba su comportamiento extraño. _"Naah, tal vez es solo un viejo pervertido" _pensó mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo afirmando esta opción.

Al finalizar la reunión el pelo blanco se acerco al Duque dispuesto a confirmar lo que suponía que se traía entre manos.

"Duque Barma" llamo Break "Necesito hablar con usted, a solas" dijo recalcando la última frase.

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted Kev… Xerxes Break" hablo el peli rojo de manera tan fría que era imposible creer lo que había hecho durante la reunión. "Lo que tenga que decir dígamelo ahora mismo que tengo asuntos más importantes que atender" dijo con el mismo tono.

"Que es lo que quiere de mi" hablo el albino con un tono severo. "Lo vi analizándome durante toda la reunión y a decir verdad…" dejo por un momento la frase cerrando el ojo y colocándose la mano sobre la barbilla tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras.

"_Kyaahh! No lo soporto es taaann sexy cuando se me habla con ese tono, sigue así, no te detengas, utiliza un tono más fuerte!"_ pensaba Barma en un grito de fan desesperada mientras Break pensaba mejor sus palabras.

Break respiro por un momento le puso las manos en los hombros, abrió la boca y dijo "Ohh! La verdad no pensé que un hombre de su edad se pudiera enamorar todavía, especialmente de un siervo que trabaja para aquella dama que supuestamente amas. Estoy tan alagado ruff~" canturrio con su voz al tiempo que se reía. "Viejo verde, viejo verde" añadió Emily cantando a la charla que se convirtió en burla.

"Ah?... Qué demonios estás hablando!" dijo Rufus sintiendo una vena en la frente que se quiere reventar ya irritado por la canción del títere. _"Este maldito porque tiene que arruinar el momento sacando esa horrible muñeca" _pensó mientras miraba al albino con el abanico tapando medio rostro. "Piense lo que le quiera. Vámonos liam" dijo regresando a su tono neutral.

"S-si Rufus-sama" asintió liam percibiendo el aura maligna que rodeaba a su amo. "Mide tus palabras Xerx, un día de estos te asesinaran por esa boca" le dijo antes de perseguir a su amo que le llevaba gran ventaja al irse"

"Adieu~" se despidió Break moviendo la mano en el aire. Al ver como se fue su amigo, realizo su típica sonrisa de satisfacción cuando molesta a Gil. "Je-je Duque idiota, seguiré tu juego… a ver si me atrapas" murmuro Break para sí mismo con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios. _"Es solo un viejo virgen desesperado" _pensó manteniendo la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Mientras estaban en el carruaje de camino a la mansión Barma el Duque pensaba en una manera de cómo robarle el corazón al albino. Liam se encontraba sentado frente a él y con gran curiosidad observaba como su amo se encontraba en una constante lucha en sus pensamientos, rascándose la cabeza, alisando el único pelo rebelde que sobresalía de su cabellera o simplemente haciendo distintas caras al pasar el abanico metálico por su rostro; en realidad esta ultima le resultaba muy extraña. Hurgando en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y con las manos apretando su cráneo Rufus por fin encontró una forma de cómo atraparlo, recordando que el próximo mes se celebraba el día de San Valentín. Sin embargo, dar un regalo ese día seria algo muy predecible, por lo tanto decidió adelantarse a la fecha y entregarle a su amado el chocolate perfecto por medio de un seudónimo lo más rápido posible.<p>

"Liam" llamo Barma con su tono habitual "¿Tenemos algún libro de recetas para postres en la mansión?"

"Si Rufus-sama. En el estudio hay una pequeña sección con ese tipo de libros" respondió Liam con serenidad.

"De acuerdo, cuando lleguemos a la mansión consígueme el mejor libro" mando el peli rojo. "Ah… diles a todos los cocineros que se tomen el resto del día libre y que no se les ocurra asomarse o perderán su empleo" ordenó con un tono más severo y una mirada asesina.

"C-como diga Rufus-sama" respondió el de gafas con nerviosismo al sentir de nuevo el aura maligna en su amo.

Al llegar a la mansión el castaño rápidamente marcho a cumplir las órdenes de Barma. El Duque bajó del coche yéndose directamente a la cocina donde ya tenía sobre el mesón el libro recomendado por su siervo. Al ver toda la cocina a su disposición se cercioro que nadie estuviera cerca, cambiando el seño fruncido por unos cachetes sonrosados y una sonrisa coqueta al pensar en su lindo Xerxes Break. Dejando de lado su abanico puso manos a la obra, abriendo el libro para escoger la receta que explicara de manera más fácil, ya que era la primera vez que cocinaba algo.

Rufus abrió el libro ojeando cada receta hasta que hallo una sencilla pero deliciosa. La receta consistía en hacer chocolate blanco, verterla en el molde que se deseaba y luego agregarle un relleno. El Duque se dispuso a hacer el chocolate, primero busco la cacerola por toda la cocina hasta que la halló, luego encendió la estufa, coloco la cacerola, agrego la leche en polvo, azúcar y agua.

"Bueno ya he logrado la primera parte" hablo con tono de victoria. "Ahora agregue la esencia vainilla espere un rato y viértala en el molde" leyó al tiempo que se preguntaba donde se encontraba la botella. De repente el Duque sintió un olor a quemado, dándose cuenta que era su chocolate. "¡El chocolate!" dio un grito desesperado mirando a todos lados viendo dos pequeñas botellas lejanas de color negro en un estante apartado. "Cual será, cual será" decía impaciente, escogiendo rápidamente la primera sin percatarse que lo que le agrego a los chocolates fue salsa negra en vez de vainilla.

Lleno de chocolate y de sudor el peli rojo escogió un molde en forma de labios a punto de dar un beso, vertiendo parte el chocolate en este, luego busco por toda la cocina algo especial para rellenarlo. En un rincón vio una lata de almendras, agregándolas inmediatamente al dulce. Al darse cuenta que su postre estaba muy simple busco un poco mas por donde había encontrado las almendras, descubriendo una lata con una etiqueta que tenia la letra de Liam que decía _propiedad de Liam:__ crema de ciruelas. Favor No ingerir a menos que tenga dos días de…. (_**AN**: en pocas palabras medicina para su problema intestinal). Solo medio leyendo el nombre Barma agrego la crema para luego cubrirla con el resto de chocolate y terminar con su "gran obra maestra".

"Qué bueno que me encontré con la crema de ciruelas, he escuchado que es muy buena para la digestión" dijo sonriendo con ambas manos agarrando sus cachetes. "Sin duda este chocolate tendrá una buena acogida en el estomago de Xerxes" hablo casi cayendo de la emoción.

* * *

><p>Cuando Break entro a su habitación noto que sobre su almohada se encontraba un paquete blanco adornado con un lazo rojo del cual colgaba una pequeña tarjeta con forma de corazón que decía de tu admirador secreto, para mi chocolate blanco. Ese mismo instante sintió que la piel se le erizo desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla de la cabeza, de repente el albino decidió abrir la caja mirando en su interior dos grandes besos de chocolate y una pequeña hoja escrita. Deseando que el escrito de la hoja dijera que todo era una broma leyendo su contenido.<p>

_Así como estos labios de chocolate besan tu linda boca_

_Así como el chocolate se derrite tras la caricia de tu lengua_

_Así como lo tragas volviéndose parte de tu vida_

_Así quiero que tú me sientas._

**PD:**_ Déjame vivir en tu presencia_

_Para que nuestros cuerpos hagan juntos una fiesta_

_De tu admirador secreto_

_red neko._

Al leer eso el pelo blanco estaba temblando, con un rojo en su cara hasta el punto de generar una hemorragia nasal, siquiera podía mantener la caja en sus manos, los nervios se estaban apoderando de él. Se sentó en la cama tratando de calmar sus emociones, de pronto el rubor desapareció, siendo remplazado por una risa malévola.

"Duque idiota, de verdad está desesperado. El muy ingenuo cree que la tendrá fácil conmigo" murmuro mirando hacia el piso de la habitación. "¿Bueno Emily que piensas que debemos hacer?~"hablo mirando su muñeca con su tono habitual de burla.

"Devolverle el golpe al Duque idiota" dijo Emily moviéndose en el hombro.

"Que buena chica, esa es una excelente idea~"dijo leyendo de nuevo los versos. "Seguro esos chocolates tienen algo raro y se quien nos puede ayudar a descubrir y arruinar los planes del red neko" dijo con una sonrisa mucho más amplia en su cara, repitiendo la última palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué persona tendrá en mente Break para llevar a cabo su plan?, ¿Qué desgracias caerán sobre él?. ¿Rufus Barma lograra conquistarlo o simplemente se quedara con las ganas?. <strong>

**Para saber esto y mucho más. Revisen por favor! **

**Si les parece malo, comprendan soy novata todavía^^**

**Díganme todos los errores que descubran para mejorarlos en la próxima historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Voz normal"

"_pensamiento"_

En la sala de estar de la mansión Rainsworth se podía observar como cuatro personas disfrutaban de la tarde libre luego de una ardua reunión en Pandora. Gilbert fumando cerca del balcón para que el humo no se concentrara en la sala, al tiempo que separaba a Alice con una mano en su cara al querer arrebatarle el cigarrillo de la boca. Oz comiendo un trozo de pastel de los muchos que se encontraban en la mesa junto a Sharon que bebía su té preguntándose donde se encontraba su siervo luego de ver su actitud extraña en la reunión. Todo transcurría de manera normal hasta que se escuchó un golpe debajo de la mesa, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

"Hola~" saludó Break con una gran sonrisa a medida que se levantaba del suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

"¿Dónde estabas Break?" preguntó Sharon mirando su taza de té. "Hoy has actuado muy extraño"

"Si, ¿dónde estabas estúpido payaso? Apuesto a que estas tratando de involucrarnos en otro de tus planes raros" reclamó Alice separándose de Gilbert y señalando con el dedo al albino.

"No te preocupes Alice-kun, hoy no tengo nada especial para ustedes tres" dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Gilbert, causándole a este un mal presentimiento. "En cuanto a donde estaba, solo revisaba el correo. Reim-san trajo personalmente una invitación del Duque idio…eh…perdón, Duque Barma para una pequeña fiesta en Pandora donde se le hará una mención especial y un agradecimiento por ser el Duque con mayor tiempo ayudando en las investigaciones" dijo Break mientras entregaba la carta a su señora.

"¿Cuándo es la reunión?" preguntó Gilbert recibiendo una mirada extraña de todos, ya que era lo primero que decía en toda la tarde.

"Mmm…mañana por la noche" Sharon respondió, mientras leía la carta

"Espero que vayas con nosotros Gil" dijo Oz con una sonrisa radiante en su cara, a la vez que causaba un leve sonrojo en su siervo.

"C-claro Oz" volteó la cara a otro lado para que no notaran el rubor.

"Aahha~ Gilbert-kun, No había notado tu presencia en la sala" habló Break mientras se acercaba al peli negro. "señorita Alice me haría el favor de dejarnos un momento a solas" la chica lo miró extraño.

"¡lárgate estúpido conejo!" Exclamó Emily

"¡¿QUE? ¡Tuu estúpido payaso, ya verás que te voy…" gritó Alice agitando los brazos, siendo interrumpida por Oz, quien tapándole la boca la llevó donde se encontraba Sharon.

"Señorita Alice mejor aléjate de Break, de pronto te ensucie la mente con quien sabe que cosas que habla con Gilbert" dijo Sharon mientras bebía la cuarta taza de té.

"si Alice, ya déjalo. Acá hay carne" exclamó Oz mientras hacía fuerza por la espalda de la chica.

"Bueno, pero lo hago por la carne" dijo cuando Oz dejo de taparle la boca. "¡Te salvaste payaso!" gritó mientras corría hacia la mesa.

"Ok, ok~" dijo Break sin tomarle importancia a sus palabras. "bueno Gilbert-kun sobre lo que voy a hablar no soy exactamente yo el que te lo va a decir" dejó a Emily en una silla cercana al peli negro, arrancando a correr hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los demás comiendo pasteles.

Gilbert no le tomó importancia a lo que dijo el albino y procedió a fumar un segundo cigarrillo.

"Hey, hey cabeza de alga" se escuchó una voz chillona.

Gil giraba la cabeza por todos lados buscando de donde provenía el sonido.

"Acá abajo tonto" siguió la voz aguda.

"Debe estar bromeando" exclamó Gil mirando a la muñeca sorprendido. _"Como diablos la hace hablar sin estar cerca" _pensó mientras veía al peli blanco comiendo una rebanada de pastel.

"Tengo una misión para ti cabeza de algas" dijo Emily de forma espeluznante.

"¡NO!, no estoy dispuesto a involucrarme más en tus planes, siempre termino siendo el más afectado" alzó la voz de tal forma que todos se escucharon su conversación con la muñeca.

"Mire ojou-sama, Gilbert-kun está aprendiendo de mi ¡Ya habla con Emily!" aplaudió el de un solo ojo.

"Pobre Gilbert, pensar que andar tanto con Break te pudriría el cerebro primero que el cigarrillo" dijo Sharon con tristeza, mientras colocaba una mano en su cachete.

"¿Él tiene cerebro? Pensé que solo tenía algas" habló confundida Alice.

"Bueno ya dejen al pobre Gil en paz. No tiene la culpa de haber nacido así" habló Oz de manera inocente.

"¡Ozzz!" chilló Gil.

"He he lo siento Gil, me deje llevar" sonriendo, Oz retomó su actividad.

"Entonces, ¿harás el trabajo cabeza de alga?" exclamó Emily.

"Olvídalo, ya te dije que no estoy interesado" gruñó Gilbert.

"Fu fu fu fu" se escucho una risa malvada que venía del muñeco. "Espero que puedas dormir bien esta noche" susurró Emily causando un escalofrió en Gilbert.

Mientras en la mesa…

"¿Te sientes bien Break? Solo has comido una rebanada pastel" preguntó extrañado el rubio al ver al albino levantarse de la mesa.

"Todo está bien Oz-kun" habló, mientras buscaba a Emily. "Solo que tratare de no comer mucho ya que esta noche la tenga un poco agitada" posó una mirada siniestra en el pelo negro.

**…**

Poco después de soportar la extraña situación con Emily, el pelinegro se encerró en su habitación a descansar. Tendido en su cama cayó en un profundo sueño en el que se encontraba acostado en una gran cama con muchas almohadas a su alrededor, junto a una pequeña figura de cabellos rubios que lentamente se subía sobre su estomago con una mirada penetrante. Al acomodarse la persona delgada conocida como Oz en su vientre poco a poco fue arrimando su pecho contra el pecho desnudo del pelo negro con tal cercanía que era imposible diferenciar los latidos de cada cual, a la vez que enlazaba los brazos en su torso con tanta fuerza que Gilbert empezada a dar pequeños jadeos.

"O-Oz a-prietas mu-y fu-erte" susurró Gilbert con voz entrecortada.

Su cuerpecillo helado se frotaba contra el suyo, provocando un escalofrío placentero recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Gil gimió un poco.

"Tranquilo Gil, recuerda esto es perfecto para controlar el estrés, además…nya"

"¿Que dijiste?"

"Relájate y nyaa"

Gilbert despertó de un salto al escuchar los continuos maullidos que provenían debajo de su cama, sin embargo lo que más le causo terror fue el hecho de que se encontraba amarrado en la cama, totalmente desnudo sintiendo la brisa correr por todo su cuerpo. De repente una corriente fría recorrió su columna al ver como una muñeca muy familiar fue lanzada desde debajo de su cama, prosiguiendo un cabello blanco nieve que traía en brazos algo demasiado aterrador; un gato.

"Hola Gilbert-kun~" Break dio una gran sonrisa. "la pequeña Emily me contó que no querías cooperar"

"¡Break! ¡¿que piensas hacerme?" dijo con tono desesperado, tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas.

"Tranquilízate Gilbert-kun, todo a su tiempo. Primero dime ¿piensas ayudarme?" habló con tono juguetón el pelo blanco.

"¡por supuesto que no!" gritó.

"Ahha~ parece que ya te decidiste. Bueno no importa, yo tengo mi propia manera de convencerte" canturreó mientras hacía caminar al gato peligrosamente por los muslos del otro.

Por el pasillo que daba con la habitación de Gil, se encontraban caminando Sharon y Oz con Alice dormida sobre su espalda. Hablando sobre las posibles causas del extraño comportamiento de Break durante el día, ya que no solo había hablado con el Duque Barma, sino que con su adicción al azúcar solo se comió un trozo de pastel.

"¡AHH! ¡ALEJALO!" se escucho un grito desgarrador.

Inmediatamente Sharon y Oz pegaron sus orejas a la puerta de la habitación, preocupados por aquel grito.

"Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas Gilbert-kun" habló serenamente Break.

"¿Break? ¿Qué está haciendo allí con Gil?" preguntó Oz a la castaña.

"Nonono, ¡no hagas eso!" continuaron los gritos.

"¡Break!" como arte de magia apareció un Harizen de su manga. "Ya verás, siempre aprovechándote del pobre Gilbert" lista para entrar fue detenida por un fuerte agarre de Oz.

"Espera Sharon-chan, Gil se altera fácilmente, oigamos un poco más, a ver qué sucede" mantuvo su agarre en Sharon.

"Está bien Oz-sama, pero si escucho otro grito no dudare en entrar"el chico asintió.

Otro grito resonó en la habitación. "¡AHH!, ¡aleja esa cosa de mí, es una monstruosidad!" esta vez la voz se escucho con unos cuantos jadeos. "¡Es muy grande y peludo!".

La castaña no cumplió con su palabra, al contrario su abanico de papel cayó al suelo, siendo abordada por el color rojo en su cara. Por otro lado Oz no se encontraba en mejor condición, por poco deja caer a Alice de sus hombros cuando escuchó aquella última frase.

"¡Ehh! no sabía que Break estuviera tan bien dotado" reía el rubio. "Ya veo porque usa esas ropas tan excéntricas, no es extraño que trate de "disimularlo" " reía con más ganas.

"¡Oz-sama!" casi echaba humo de lo roja que estaba. Se alejo de la puerta.

"Sshh, tranquilo Gilbert-kun~, sabes que no voy a hacerte daño" dio una carcajada. "Es solo un juego, veamos que tanto aguantas".

"Ven, ven Sharon-chan" llamaba una mano en son de inocencia. "Parece que a Break le ese tipo de juegos"

La chica oculto su cara empujando al rubio lo más lejos que pudo.

"Dejémoslos solos, parece que están ocupados" el rubor no cesaba.

**…**

"¡Ok, ok!" no aguanto más la tortura. "Te ayudare con lo que quieras"

"Sabía que entenderías mi querido Gil" hizo un puchero. "Eres tan comprensivo" se limpió una lagrima falsa.

"Si, si Como sea" no aguantaba mas las bromas. "Solo dime qué debo hacer" Break lo desamarró.

"Necesito que seas mesero en la fiesta de mañana" sacó una piruleta de su manga.

"¿Qué? Sabes bien que soy hijo de una casa ducal, me convertiré en el hazme reír de todos" habló mientras se vestía.

"Mírame Gilbert-kun" el peliblanco acercó la cara a la del chico, quedando solo unos centímetros entre ellos. "Esas cosas nunca te han importado" dio un susurro dulce. Gilbert sintió su cara hervir. "No digas excusas que no pesan, sino me veré en la penosa obligación de untarte con atún y meterte en una jaula llena de gatos" su voz fue seria, pero a la vez burlesca.

El chico estaba pálido, ni siquiera parpadeaba. "O-Ok" trató de controlarse. "A-Actuaré como mesero ¿qué quieres que haga?".

"Necesito que convenzas al Duque Barma de tomar una copa de parte mía antes que le agradezcan" hizo una pausa lamiendo la piruleta. "Y lo más importante, debes aplicar esto en su bebida" le entregó un pequeño frasco.

"Está bien, pero antes que continúes con tu locura quiero saber ¿por qué quieres dárselo al Duque?" su cara fue seria.

Suspiró un poco fastidiado. "Digamos que "cierto" Duque, me dio "cierto" presente que contenía "cierto" ingrediente que no te permitiría sentarte tranquilamente por un día" la ira comenzó a reflejarse en su cara.

Disimuló un semblante serio. "¿Cómo estas tan seguro que poseía "cierto" ingrediente?" el pelinegro reía internamente ante la idea del hombre en el baño.

"Gilbert-kun, Gilbert-kun" dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza. "¿Acaso me ves cara de estúpido?"

"_si" _Gilbert no dudó.

"Cuando Reim-san trajo la invitación, le di como agradecimiento el regalo" dio una pequeña carcajada. "Además, le dije que viniera en la noche, porque Sharon-sama quería hablar con él. Así que respóndeme ¿Lo has visto por aquí?" sacándose la piruleta, dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

Gilbert respondió con una mueca de horror. "En pocas palabras, quieres devolvérselo al Duque aplicando este, mmm como lo digo… ¿laxante? En su bebida ¿no?"

Asintió. "Lastimosamente no es tan potente como el suyo, pero es de efecto rápido" con una sonrisa maliciosa jugó con el caramelo.

"¡¿Qué? ¡Break! ¡Tu verdadero plan no será…" el canoso metió la piruleta en su boca.

Dio una risita. "Hay cosas que no deben decirse en voz alta~" con un golpecito en el hombro salió de la habitación.

**…**

A la mañana siguiente…

En la mansión Barma, un pelirojo se arreglaba minuciosamente, no solo para la fiesta, sino para declarársele a su albino favorito. Esta era su gran oportunidad, que mejor momento que una fiesta de agradecimiento; seria matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Por otra parte, un castaño gruñía en su habitación aun con los fuertes retortijones. Acurrucado en su cama, no hallaba la mejor forma de acomodarse. No aguantó más, de un salto salió corriendo al baño.

"¡ME LAS PAGARAS XERXES BREAK!" un grito salió del baño.

**…**

"Achoo" el albino limpió su nariz.

"Parece que alguien está hablando de ti" dijo Oz con una gran sonrisa.

"O maldiciendo" habló Gilbert mientras bebía té.

Break lo miró de reojo. "Oz-kun, ¿no te parece que últimamente merodean muchos gatos por la mansión?" Gil se paralizó.

"Es cierto ¿No te parece extraño gil?" dio una mirada cómplice al de un solo ojo.

"Ujum" trató de ignorar los comentarios.

Break se acercó al chico. "No se te olvide lo que tienes que hacer" fue a su habitación.

**…**

En la fiesta…

"¡Gyaaa! ¡Gilbert Nightray es tan sexy vestido de mesero!" un grupo de chicas seguía de lejos al chico.

"Ese Gil…" Oz sentía una vena que se quiere reventar en su frente. "Aun vestido de mesero las atrae a todas".

Break dio una carcajada. "Nos vemos Ojou-sama" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Break? ¿A dónde vas?" se extrañó Sharon. Alice observaba curiosa.

"Tengo un asuntillo pendiente" se acercó al pelo negro.

"Parece que esta noche será divertida" Oz dijo inocentemente.

"Gilbert-kun ¿encontraste al Duque?"

"Si, está tomando una copa con Oscar-sama" ambos miraban a la pareja. "Espera, parece que se va"

Break entregó una copa. "¿Lo trajiste?"

"Aquí esta" rápidamente lo agregó en la bebida. "Break sigo pensando que esto es muy cruel"

El canoso dio una risa fingida. "¿Por qué no le preguntas sobre Reim-san?~"

El muchacho se dirigió al Duque. "Buenas noches Duque Barma" hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Deseando los mejores éxitos y felicitaciones, Break manda esta copa" entregó la bebida.

Barma la miró y luego volteó la vista hacia el canoso, quien alzó su copa en mención de salud. "¿Seguro que no tiene nada raro?"

Gilbert se estremeció. "C-Claro que no, todo está estrictamente vigilado"

"_¡Oh no!, ahora ¿qué hago? Parece que ya se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos" _dio un grito desesperado en su mente. _"Bueno era lo que estaba esperando, así que es momento de actuar" _de un solo trago se tomó todo el contenido de la copa.

"_¿Se lo tomo?" _Gilbert se sorprendió por haber aceptado un regalo del sombrerero. "Ah…este…disculpe Duque Barma ¿Reim-san se encuentra en la fiesta?"

"Desde que entregó la invitación en la mansión Rainswoth ha pasado en su habitación. Al parecer tenía una clase de daño estomacal"

El pelinegro quedó tieso. _"¿E-Estará vivo?"_

"Bueno, hay tiene las consecuencias de comer cosas raras de la calle" entregó la copa vacía a Gilbert.

"_¡Idiota, ese fue tu regalo!"_

"Si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer" siguió a cierto tuerto que se dirigía por los pasillos de Pandora.

Break entró a su habitación. Al parecer no le parecía suficiente con la copa, así que comenzó a maquinar un plan aun mejor. Sin embargo fue apartado de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lentamente. Break volteó sorprendido; el Duque Barma se encontraba apoyado en la puerta con un leve sonrojo y una mirada penetrante.

Trató de controlar su sorpresa. "Duque Barma~ ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?"

"No te hagas mi chocolate blanco, deberías saber lo que pasa por mi cabeza en este momento" caminó lentamente hacia el chico.

Break retrocedió a medida que este avanzaba, pero sus pasos fueron detenidos al chocar la parte posterior de sus muslos con el brazo del sofá. "No. creo que no sé" habló un poco nervioso.

El Duque quedó a unos centímetros de su cara. "Por supuesto que lo sabes" empujo al chico, quedando acostado a lo largo del sofá. Barma se montó poco a poco encima de él, acercando los labios a los suyos. "Durante mucho tiempo he ocultado mis sentimientos por ti, pero este es el momento que los sientas" inmovilizando los brazos del chico, apretó la boca contra la suya.

El canoso luchaba, pero tal era la fiereza del pelirrojo que logró introducir su lengua en él, continuando con un beso más profundo. Break no quería admitirlo, pero el beso realmente estaba siendo agradable.

El Duque separó su boca. "¡Es algo impresionante!" su voz parecía extasiada. "Había escuchado de las mariposas en el estomago, pero no las había sentido hasta ahora, incluso puedo sentir su gorgoteo en mi estomago" el chico trató de liberarse.

"_Tengo que quitármelo de encima, "la medicina" está actuando más rápido de lo que esperaba" _pensó Break.

"Bueno en que íbamos, Sombrerero" con una mirada maliciosa, lentamente fue bajando hasta los pantalones del chico, aun mantenía aprisionado sus brazos. "¿jum? Tengo las manos ocupadas. Parece que tengo que hacerlo con la boca" arrimando su boca a la cremallera del pantalón, comenzó a forcejear el botón con sus dientes.

Break dio un pequeño gemido al sentir su boca tirando muy cerca de su parte.

La puerta se abrió. "Break no has visto al Duque…Bar…ma" Sharon junto con Gilbert abrieron los ojos lo mas que pudieron, al ver aquella escena del Duque con la cara prácticamente entre sus piernas.

"¿Ojou…sama?" la sorpresa lo acaparó. Barma levantó la cabeza de inmediato

"¿Qué demonios…?" Gilbert aun no lo superaba. "Break, ¿en realidad que le agregaste a la bebida?"

El pelirrojo se colocó de pie. "No es lo que parece, verás…espera ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Bebida?" volteó hacia el sofá, pero el peliblanco ya no estaba.

"Wuujuu, por acá Duque idiota" estaba en las puertas de un armario. "Espero que disfrutes la mención de honor" cerró las puertas, desapareciendo en el acto.

No revisó, era obvio que ya había desaparecido. "¡Nigthray! ¡Explícame que le agregaron a mi bebida!" volteó, pero la entrada también estaba vacía.

El Duque salió al pasillo desesperado; debía detener la ceremonia como sea. Corriendo en medio de las pocas personas, sintió lo peor que le podía pasar en ese momento; un retortijón. Con dificultad apoyó su mano en la pared, doblando su vientre; tenía que encontrar un baño. Como pudo el Duque dobló listo para correr al más próximo, sin embargo una mano cayó en su hombro.

"Así que aquí estabas" Oscar tiró de su hombro, guiándolo hasta la multitud.

"N-No espera, no estoy preparado" desesperado, intentó soltarse.

"Vamos, vamos. No me digas que el gran Duque Barma tiene miedo de una mención" se burlo mientras jalaba más cerca de la multitud.

"¡Espera, espera!" agarró el estomago con mucha fuerza.

Salió a la multitud. No había vuelta atrás, todos lo miraban y lo recibían con aplausos.

Break salió de un armario cercano, llegando donde se encontraban reunidos Gilbert, Sharon, Oz y Alice.

"Bien hecho Gilbert-kun" se alivió el albino. "Llegaste en el momento preciso".

El pelinegro miró de reojo. "Para que me agradezcas, significa que estabas desesperado. Aunque me da la impresión que lo disfrutabas" Break hizo un mueca.

Un leve golpeteo se escucho entre ellos. "No sé que estas planeando Break, pero cuando lleguemos a la mansión, lo único que besaras será mi Harisen" el golpeteo del abanico de papel en su mano continuó. Break hizo otra mueca, pero esta vez de dolor.

"Buenas noches. Como decía en sus invitaciones estamos aquí reunidos para darle un reconocimiento al Duque Barma" señaló al hombre que forzó una sonrisa. "Por ser el Duque con mayor tiempo ayudando a Pandora en la caza de los Baskerville" todos aplaudieron

Barma sonría, pero no podía mantener la sonrisa. Otro retortijón llegó y con ello una mano a su estomago. Disimuló lo más que pudo, el sudor frio corría por su espalda, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría, incluso juraba que veía retretes volando. _"Maldito…Xerxes Break…me las pagaras" _ ni si quiera pensaba correctamente.

Break dio una gran carcajada. Gilbert se tapó la boca, realmente no quería, pero era imposible sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo. No pudo mas, su carcajada acompañó la del albino.

"A estos ¿qué les pasa?" Alice miró extrañada a los chicos.

Oscar tomó un pequeño trofeo. "Con este pequeño obsequio recordará este grandioso día" extendió el trofeo.

Con las piernas temblando, Barma caminó lentamente hacia el trofeo.

"Venga, venga. No sea tímido" Oscar tiró de su brazo, provocando que diera un pequeño trote.

El Duque dio un pequeño gemido. Desesperado cruzó las piernas.

Break y Gilbert rieron todavía más.

"Es momento de las palabras" Oscar cedió el puesto al pelirrojo.

El Duque no sabía qué hacer; se encontraba totalmente tieso.

"Bueno si así se siente más cómodo" le entregó el micrófono.

"Ah…yo es-… esto…no…"

Cesó la risa, era momento de esperar…

Un potente retortijón estremeció todo su cuerpo, doblando su abdomen en el acto. Agarró con más fuerza el micrófono, debía terminar esto de una vez por todas y arrancar a correr, pero no salió como esperaba.

"Esto…yo…" apretó los ojos. "¡AHH! ¡NO AGUANTO MAS!" desesperado apartó a Oscar de su camino. Debía llegar al baño rápidamente, sin embargo había demasiada gente. Además la desesperación no lo ayudaba. _"Nonono, No puede ser, no puede ser, ¡No llegaré a tiempo!" _giró la cabeza buscando la salida y la vio.

Gilbert nuevamente rio. Break solo esperaba.

"¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡OH NO!" corrió hacia el lugar lo más que pudo, siendo la vista de todos los presentes. "Hasta aquí llegué" volteó a su lado viendo un tinaco de la basura.

Nunca en su vida vio un tinaco tan lindo, limpio y cómodo. En un paso rápido arrancó la tapa, se bajó los pantalones y ahí se dispuso con un gran grito de placer.

Todos en la fiesta quedaron atónitos.

Silencio en la sala… solo sus gemidos extasiados.

Y de repente las risas de Break y Gilbert reventaron en la sala, seguido por Oscar que salió corriendo de la sala aguantando la risa, Oz, Alice, Sharon y así hasta que todos se contagiaron. En fin fue el hazme reír.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Break se acercó al Duque que ahora se encontraba atrancado en el tanque.

"Definitivamente una gran velada, red Neko~".

**O*O*O*...**

**Diran que estuve demasiadoo aburrida para escribir algo como esto, pero en serio, siempre he querido aplicar una broma como esta, aja pero como ya saben en la vida real es algo muy serio, así que mejor forma de desquitarce con esto.**

**Si al menos les saqué una sonrisa no duden en comentar ;)  
><strong>


End file.
